


His Alpha

by seasidesunset



Series: Making it Work [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel, Sexual Coercion, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/seasidesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been waiting for Dean to present as an alpha and go into his rut, but becomes nervous when the time comes.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Contains coercion and force. While not brutal, it is rape.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short work, but decided to split it up. Following chapters will be explicit. Dean is 17, Castiel is 18. Illegal in some places.

Dean leans over sometime during economics, “ _Hey_.”

Castiel smiles and keeps his stare forward. The teacher’s a dick of an alpha anyways, Cas isn’t going to be a caught talking in his class, especially as an omega to an unpresented. Dean knows this, he just cares significantly less about detention. It’s Friday, and the last class of the day, and Cas isn’t going to get stuck here any longer. He keeps scribbling down shorthand from what’s being said.

“ _Caaaassss_.” Dean whispers over at him.

Castiel purses his lips and shakes his head, resolute to not acknowledge Dean. He hears Dean sigh with frustration and start tapping his pen. It’s a nervous tick that annoys Cas to no end, but he tried to keep focused. He tries to not let Dean distract him too much, but it’s never very easy.

“Castiel!”

“ _What_?”

“Mr. Novak, is there anything you’d like to share with the class?”

“No, sir. Sorry.”

Dean snigger beside him, Castiel shoots him a glare.

“How about you, Mr. Winchester?”

“Nope.”

Dean looks over with a smirk, and Castiel stares blankly back. He spends the rest of the period taking notes, only glancing over a few times to see Dean absently doodling on the side of his own paper. Dean looks up each time, making Castiel look back down and resume.

Dean doesn’t quite understand. Of course he doesn’t, he’s unpresented. Which means it’s ridiculous for Cas to feel anything yet; he could be an omega or a beta, just as well as an alpha. He almost finds the thought laughable. Dean isn’t an omega, he knows that. He’s loyal, strong, hardworking, and dominant. He already flirts with pretty omega and beta girls, he has the disposition to him. Hell, there’s even been rumors flying about Lisa Braeden sucking his knot-less cock. Castiel likes to believe that to not be true, especially as there’s been accusations of him doing the same for Dean.

Cas is a virgin, but he knows enough to know it wouldn’t be that different from being with a beta male. However, unpresented have a greater stigma against them, due to the lack of certainty on how they will present, and generally much lower sex drives. Castiel wishes that were the reason for his hesitation with Dean.

They’ve been friends for a long time, since Dean’s family moved down here. When Castiel presented as an omega at fifteen, he was nervous about how Dean would react, but he didn’t care much, despite his avoidance of the general topic of heats and small teasing from time to time. Once, under Gabriel’s mocking, he was quick to say that he could hardly smell Cas at all. Castiel wrote this off as an unpresented having poor sense of smell, but it still hurt on a shallow level.

One part of him wanted nothing more than for Dean to show up to school one day, reeking of alpha pheromones and eager to find Castiel, shove him up against a bathroom wall and claim him as his mate. Biting him, marking him up, fucking him, knotting him.

But what he really fantasized about, call him old fashioned, was Dean courting him. It was standard alpha behavior, for those not mated by accident, or worse - a shotgun wedding. That would be the nightmare in contrast to the life he’d wanted. Dean deciding he wanted Castiel, sending him small gifts, touching him gently, scenting him, displaying that he could hold his own and support Castiel as a mate. It wasn’t as though Castiel would just drop out of high school and never get a job once he was mated, but alphas who could provide were considered the gold standard for mates.

The bell rang, jolting Castiel out of his thoughts and leaving him with an incomplete page of notes and hints of slick starting to wet his body. Dean, however, didn’t notice at all - just grabbed his bag off the floor and gave Cas an inquisitive stare as they walk to leave. “What, your pills kick in those last few minutes? Or just got too bored hearing about the Federal Reserve?”

Castiel gives him a small laugh, trying to remember to be angry with him for getting them scolded during class, “So Dean, what was the pressingly important thing you just needed to tell me in the middle of class?”

Dean’s face gets uncharacteristically sheepish. Castiel revels in it.”I, uh,” Dean mumbles, “Is it alright if I stay the night at your house? Sam’s gonna be off at this youth thing and Dad...”

Castiel instantly feels bad; the Winchester’s father is a notable alcoholic, and treats Dean with little regard or kindness beyond what is necessary. He feels worse that Dean would be this awkward about asking if he can come over. In fact, most the times he’ll ‘ask’ are more to the tune of a blatant statement, if that, “Of course, Dean.”

Dean grins back up at him, “Awesome, man, thanks.”

Dean slams his locker shut and scents the air; uncharacteristic for Dean, or for any unpresented, “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Are you wearing perfume?”

Castiel sighs, “No, Dean, just because I’m an omega does not mean I’m wearing perfume.”

“Well,” Dean frowns at him, “Someone around here’s gotta be.”

“I’m amazed you can smell it,” Castiel says as a passing comment, knowing it’ll get under Deans skin.

Dean rolls his eyes, “You know Cas,” he drops his voice low to mock Castiels, “just because I’m unpresented doesn’t mean I can’t smell.”

Castiel shakes his head, and they find their way out to the parking lot. Castiel climbs comfortably into the Impala; Dean’s given him a ride every day since he got his license. Dean pops in some old tape; Castiel was never much one for Dean’s music taste, but he wouldn’t stop the boy from enjoying it. At a stop sign, Dean turns the music down a notch, “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Seriously, you’re wearing perfume right now, I can smell it.”

Castiel’s heart almost skips a beat at the realization. He wants to ask Dean if it smells nice, but is too scared to hear anything different. Then he remembers, “I forgot my deodorant and had to borrow some back in the omega changing room after gym. You’re probably smelling that.”

“Well you could’ve told me that to begin with,” Dean teases.

“I’d forgotten.”

It’s not as though Dean knew what he was thinking, but it was still mortifying. He’s infinitely glad Dean couldn’t pick up on the subtle shift in his scent, or any other omega aspect to him, really. Castiel wishes he didn’t feel so eager, it’ll come back around to him someday. He’s putting too much faith in the idea that Dean will be an alpha, and that Dean will want him. He may smell repulsive to the boy for all he knows.

“Seriously Cas, are you alright today?”

“I’m fine.” He wasn’t. Dean was turning 18 soon, and he still hadn’t presented. It’d been stressing him out lately more than Dean. There were rare cases of people who went entirely unpresented their whole life. They were treated just like betas, but without any chance of ever finding a mate. In some twisted part of his mind, Castiel thinks he would let Dean mate him anyways.

They roll up to the parking for Castiel’s apartment complex, and make way for the elevator. Dean finishes a rant about alpha teachers having it out for him. Castiel gives a sigh as he pushed the button up, “Then why don’t you even try to behave in their classes?”

“I don’t mean to Cas. Just happens.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, a movement he’s still learning how to use right. But Dean’s huff of frustration affirms him. He’s slow to catch on to social cues at times, but Dean’s helped him a lot there.

“Just so you know,” Castiel starts as the doors ping open, “Gabe’s working a night shift, so we’re-”

He’s cut off as Dean wraps his arms around him and shoves him into the elevator, burying his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck. Cas freezes up under him, heart pounding wildly.

“Jesus Cas,” Dean murmurs against the skin, sending all sorts of confusing signals to Cas, “You need to start buying this omega shit. It smells so fucking fantastic.”

Castiel gives out a small whine at the implications of what he’d just said. Dean loves the way he smells. Maybe it’s the product, but he didn’t exactly go rubbing it over his neck. His hole starts to get slick while he’s still trapped in the other man’s arms, “Dean.”

“Mmm-hmm?”

“Dean, this is wildly inappropriate. Let go of me now.”

Dean pulls away, showing little remorse, just giving Cas a cocky grin as he pushes the button for level 5, "Awh, come on, no one’s around.” Castiel can’t find a way to tell him that that’s not what matters, “And besides, what’ll ever happen between an omega and an unpresented guy?”

Castiel can’t bring himself to look at Dean. Dean keeps the silence two sided the whole elevator ride up. There’s too many sides to what just happened. Dean thinks he smells fantastic. Dean can smell him. Dean would assault Castiel. His only qualm would be people witnessing it. Dean doesn’t think anything could happen between them.

And if Castiel know him well, Dean probably thinks this is just Cas being an overly-sensitive omega.

The door opens, and Castiel all but sprints down the hall to his door. He’s working on unlocking the door to the apartment as he hears Dean’s footsteps plodding up beside him, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” He can’t stay mad at Dean, especially for something beyond his control. He swings the door open and Dean follows him inside, making a beeline for the fridge.

“It’s not.” Dean says factually as he pulls out two of Gabriel’s beers, “I’m not sure if it’s an omega thing, or a Cas thing, or both. But I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me, but that was a dick move on my part.”

“Thanks Dean.” Castiel smiles. Dean is quick to apologise, but slow to do it with any meaning. Castiel’s learned the best way Dean likes to proceed after awkward situations is entirely changing the subject, “Gabe knows we drink his beer when you’re over. He really doesn’t mind much.”

“Huh. Yeah, he’s always seemed lenient on that shit. Does he expect us to pool in for it at all?”

“Not really. I think he’s just glad I’m living with him and not siding with Michael.” Cas mutters. “Or fucking Lucifer.” Dean adds with a laugh.

Castiel’s family life had been a mess after the death of their father. Michael got most the inheritance, but their large family had been spread and stretched out. Gabe offered his home as a neutral place to any who wanted, but most were kept under Michael's thumb. Castiel was the only to accept the offer and stay.

“That’s cool of him though,” Dean adds thoughtfully, taking a swig, “On that note, we can still borrow his xbox, yeah?”

“You’re incorrigible, Dean.”

“So I take it that’s a yes?”

“Completely, come on man.”

* * *

 

They decide to give up on the xbox after a few hours and several raids on the fridge, as Dean’s lost patience for Portal, and resolved that the solution for each level had to be finding the most entertaining way to kill off Castiel.

"Let's see what's on TV," Dean grumbles. Castiel shrugs and lets Dean switch the output on the television.

“Be right back.” Castiel says over his shoulder, grabbing some blankets from a closet.

Dean smiles when he returns, “Oh, thank fuck. It was cold as balls, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Since when did Dean Winchester hold his tongue?” Castiel grins, tossing him a quilt.

“Hey,” Dean scolds, humor in his tone, “I am an absolute and complete gentleman.”

“Are you now?”

“Totally.” Dean gives him a wicked grin, “Hey, I Am Legend is on. Have you seen it?”

“You’ve tried to show me before, if I recall.”

“Alright then, sit your ass down.”

“This isn’t the one where the dog dies, right?”

Dean pauses suspiciously for a while, “...No.”

Castiel eyes him warily but sits down over close to him on the couch. Dean looks more startled by the gesture than he usually is or generally should be. Dean’s distance today bothers him. He doesn’t know what to do about it or how to fix it. He’s not sure if he’s angry at Dean, and he’s not sure what for. This has all been eating at him for hours now. He decides to respond by leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder, still watching the screen. Dean still underneath him.

“Cas. Personal space, come on man,” his tone is neutral, Castiel can’t read it well.

“You said it yourself, Dean. What could ever happen between an omega and some unpresented guy?” Castiel tries very hard to keep the bitterness out of his tone, “And besides, you said you were cold, didn’t you?”

He waits for Dean to come back with an angry or embarrassed response, as he usually does when Castiel makes him uncomfortable. But instead Dean calls his bluff and wraps his arm around Castiel’s shoulder. Not to be outdone, Cas pushes in closer to him.

While the movie plays on, Castiel finds himself much more focused on Dean than Will Smith’s character’s slow descent into madness. He smells different. He smells nice. Castiel wants to mimic Dean’s actions in the elevator earlier, but he regulates himself.

Dean couldn’t be presenting, could he? The thought sparks in Castiel’s head, exciting him. Dean, confused at his own body, too horny to make sense of it, knot growing in his cock. And no one but Castiel to help him through it. He knows Dean is all but innocent, but no unpresented truly knows how it feels to go into a rut or heat. It’ll blindside Dean. Slick starts leaking from Castiel’s hole. Cas shifts in his seat and returns his attention to the movie.

Dean scents the air, something Castiel has never seen him do before today. His eyebrows furrow in confusion, but theres a smile on his face, “Cas, is-”

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

Castiel’s thought about it before. Dean presenting as an alpha, sniffing Castiel up and down and asking him what the smell was. Castiel gently telling him that it was the smell of omega slick. Dean’s eyes widening and a growl escaping from him. Castiel, dripping wet, asking Dean if he wanted to see what it tasted like. Dean accepting the offer.

Dean pauses. “Nothing,” he pulls his arm up off Castiel, shaking the man out of his filthy thoughts, and stands up and heads for the bathroom. Castiel keeps his mind focused on the screen and tries to not think about how long Dean is taking. No strong alpha scent comes wafting, despite Castiel wrapping Dean’s blanket close up around his face. He inhales a newer scent, still Dean, but different, and continues watching the movie.

 

* * *

 

Dean opens back up the door after a bit, “Hey, Cas, do you have any ibuprofen?”

“Top shelf of the medicine cabinet, you goddamned liar.” Castiel looks up, tears streaming from his face.

“Cas...?” Dean approaches carefully.

“You said the fucking dog didn’t die. And then he had to...” Castiel wipes his face, embarrassed.

Dean sighs and walks over, wrapping his arms around Castiel from over the back of the couch, “You really are just one big, soft omega, aren’t you?”

“Shut up. It’s sad, alright.”

Dean gives a gentle, endearing laugh, “Let me get the ibuprofen, and then you can cry on my shoulder.”

“Ass.” Castiel calls over at him.

Dean takes the pills and sits back down next to Cas, who’s still wiping at his face, and takes the omega in his arms.

“Don’t patronize me,” Castiel mumbles against Dean’s chest, pretending not to enjoy the comfort, “Whatdyou need painkillers for anyways? Cramps?”

“Are you really the one in the position to be making PMS jokes?”

“He had to kill his dog! She was his friend, Dean...”

“I know, Cas. It fucking sucked, I’m just giving you a hard time,” Dean squeezes him a little tighter before letting go, “I got a headache, sorta. Just feeling sore I guess. I dunno.”

“‘M sorry Dean.”

“It’s nothing, really. Come on, you’re missing it,” Dean points his attention back to the screen, arms still around Cas.

Castiel doesn’t remember seeing the end of the movie, just falling asleep against Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts his first rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not brutal, the line of consent is very thin, and likely seen by most as rape. Check the tags. Goes back to a lighter tone in the last chapter.

The first thing he feels is a pair of lips moving against his neck. He breathes in, and is met by the strong scent of alpha come. He’s dreaming, he must be. He moves toward the contact, the heat of a mate coming off in waves. He gives a moan as the lips press a small, teasing kiss. The lips keep mouthing against his skin. He can hear a rough, deep voice, but can’t understand the words from it. He lets his legs spread and awaits visual fantasy, moaning, “Dean.”

“That’s right Cas, it’s me, now wake up.”

Castiel reaches for the voice, trying to seek out more, trying to find his alpha. His blind groping hits an arm, and he grips it, trying to move it to the one place he needed touch so desperately. The alpha came once already, but likely couldn’t pop a knot without being in an omega. He could smell the scent of his slick beginning to spread in the air.

“For fucks sake, Cas, wake up. Now!”

Castiel’s eyes flicker open, taking him out of the half awake state he was in. Dean was spooning him, one hand, guided by Cas himself, was at the waistband of his pajama pants. Something hard presses up against his backside, and Dean’s breaths were heavy and labored as his heart thrummed fast. The strong scent of alpha release, mixed with that of his own slick, filled the stiff apartment air.

Dean was going into his first rut.

“Cas, are you awake?” Dean muttered, absolute desperation in his voice. Castiel was frozen in shock, in fear, in anticipation. But he manages to nod in response. Dean gives a slight sigh of relief.

“You need to drive me home, right the fuck now.”

Castiel feels the need to scream. Why does Dean want to leave? He’s living the dream, curled up beside a wet, willing omega, but he wants to leave? What’s wrong with Castiel? He’s seen alphas in rut before; they have little if any control of themselves, the only thing being an urge to mate.

“Get up. Right now, Cas. I fucking mean it,” Dean growls in his ear, but Castiel comes to the realization that he doesn’t believe it. He’s not ordering, he’s asking. If Dean wanted it, truly, he could easily make Cas. Dean could be doing little more than saving face. But if he thought he needed to leave, Castiel could spare Dean the embarrassment tonight and comply.

“Dean, it’s okay,” Castiel turns to face him, to look him in the eyes, “We-”

“Castiel are your fucking insane? I’m rutting, I - I didn’t know I was gonna, I mean I already...” Dean looks so lost. His pupils are blown wide with lust and primal instinct, but his face is contorted in concern, “I could hurt you Cas. I’m going to hurt you if you don’t get me home this fucking instant.”

Castiel moves his body a tad further away from Dean, making the man give a rough growl, “If I drive you home, you’ll just take me in the car.”

Dean’s eyes widen when he says that, as though up until this point, sex was an unspoken thing between them. Which, most of their time, it had been. The scent of alpha grows thicker in the air, intoxicating Castiel.

Dean swallows hard and tries to gain composure, “I’d -fuck- I’d walk or drive on my own but Cas,” Dean looks scared for a second, “Cas if there was some omega out alone right now, I couldn’t - I mean, if they all smell as good as you I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.”

“Dean.” Castiel can’t tell if he’s shocked or if he’s scolding. The thought of Dean raping an omega sends alternating spirals of fury and jealousy burning into him, “Stay.”

“But Cas-”

“I can help you out.” “Cas!” “We won’t have to... It’s not... I wouldn’t make you... Just a little something to get the edge off, alright, Dean?”

Dean looks uncertain for a long while, and then nods. Castiel smiles at him, and stands, “I’m gonna grab some lube, your cock is probably dry right now. Stay put, Dean.”

Castiel walks into his room and pauses, taking in the entirety of the moment. After a second, he resolves that he can’t spend too much thought on the matter, or he’ll overthink it. He grabs a depleting bottle of lube he keeps for when his slick isn’t enough for toys he uses during his heat and off. When he turns around, Dean is standing in the doorway.

His eyes are darker, no longer clouded in conflict. The look on his face is alien, it’s almost not Dean. His stance makes him take up more space than he usually does, demanding to be noticed. His movements are predatory, slinking confidently towards Castiel.

Castiel wonders if Dean can smell his arousal and his fear, and wonders which of the two is more prominent.

“I told you to stay there, Dean, I-”

“You know,” Dean holds Castiel jaw in his hand, looking him over in a hungry way, the other hand has come to rest on Castiel’s hip, “I got to thinking. I’m an alpha now aren’t I? And I don’t think alphas are supposed to be the ones taking orders from omegas. I think you have this all confused. See, you’re my bitch.”

“Dean, this is just your rut talking. Just sit down on the bed and I can-”

Dean’s hand drops from his jaw to holding the side of his neck, “Are you still trying to boss me around, bitch? You think I want handjobs all night? No, Cas,” The hand at his hip moves between his thighs, evoking a bitten-off moan from Castiel, “I want this. I want your slick wetting my cock, not some cheap lube. I wanna knot my omega.”

Castiel can’t move. He can’t think or speak or do anything as Dean starts kissing him and rubbing between his legs. Dean sucks and licks against him mouth, trying to coerce Castiel into response. He bites down, tugging at Cas’ bottom lip, pulling a filthy groan out of the omega. Dean nuzzles against the side of his face, whispering in his ear, “Good Cas, you’re gonna be good for me, okay?”

“Dean, I-”

Dean sucks on his earlobe and starts pushing up his shirt, making needy noises as he goes. Castiel is lost for what he had to say, only a sense of urgency that he must say it. The scent of alpha makes his head fuzzy, and the part of his brain that wants him to do little more than spread and let Dean mate him grows. Dean tears his shirt off over his head, and Castiel covers himself, “Dean, no.”

Dean growls and grabs a handful of Cas’ hair. Cas expects him to speak, but instead he stares, eyes hungry and unreadable.

“It’s...” Castiel struggles for words under Dean’s scrutinization, “It’s your first rut, Dean. I can’t do this to you. I know you think you want it now, but all you want is an omega. I can get you a whore if you really need one, but I can’t let you knot me tonight. I know I can’t stop you Dean, but please.”

Dean’s eyes soften, and he wraps his arms around Castiel, surprising him, “You have to help me Cas.” Dean whimpers, a weakness Castiel hardly ever heard from him, “It hurts. It’s been hurting ever since you started scenting me and leaking slick on the fucking sofa - yeah I could smell it. I came in my sleep and it still hurts so bad. And I know how much you want this, so why aren’t we just fucking already? I need this, angel. Please.”

“Dean, I don’t know ab-”

“Trust me, Cas.”

“I don’t want-”

“Cas.”

Dean pulls away and looks with a foreign sense of curiosity at Castiel’s arms, which are still covering his chest. Dean moves to tug at his wrist, but Cas shies away, bumping into the nightstand. A wicked grin crosses Dean’s face. He reaches, despite Castiel’s flinching, and rubs at the omega’s shoulder. Castiel shakes his head at Dean, pulling in towards himself closer.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

Castiel shook his head more, anger and embarrassment boiling. He wants to run, but he knows it will only give Dean something fun to chase. Dean huffs in frustration before grabbing Castiel’s arms and wrenching them away from his chest.

“Oh jesus, Cas. Do all omega guys have that? Oh god. Don’t fucking answer.” Dean groans out.

They’re not big enough to be noticed through a typical shirt, but since he presented, there had been tissue growth around Cas’ nipples. The areolas were circled in bumps, and a light pink, raised by soft, supple skin underneath. Now, bare before Dean, his small breasts stood out against his flat skin.

Dean moves his hands up, rubbing at them. The tissue was sensitive, Dean’s touch nearly over-stimulating. Cas could smell Dean’s arousal getting stronger in the air. He stroked small circles around Castiel’s nipples, stiffening them and drawing fast breaths from the omega.

Cas has played with his breasts before, mainly trying to satisfy himself in the middle of a heat, but it has never felt as good as how the alpha does it. Dean ducks his head down and gives a gentle lap at one with his tongue. Castiel lets out a rough groan, his legs wetting with slick. Dean takes it as a sign of approval as starts sucking on them, alternating between the two. It’s too much for the virgin omega, overwhelming him and driving him closer to the edge. Dean thumbs at the edge of his pants and boxers, pushing them lower down on Castiel’s hip. Castiel opens his lips to protest, but is cut off as Dean bites hard on one swollen nipple. His remaining clothing drops to his ankles, leaving him nude as Dean continued sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. He moves a hand down, stroking at Castiel’s throbbing cock.

“Dean, please, I’m so close,” Castiel groans out, bucking his hips up into Dean’s touch.

“Tell me I can knot you.” Dean demands.

“Wha-” Castiel trails off into a shout as Dean tugs hard at his cock while biting again at his breasts.

“You’re not getting off until I want you to. Now tell me it’s okay to knot you after you come.”

“Dean, I’m begging you, we can’t-”

Dean pulls him back in, holding their bodies pressed close together. Castiel can feel the thick alpha cock straining against Dean’s boxer shorts, and starts to move against it. But Dean has other plans, gripping Castiel’s hips, stilling him.

“You don’t get to move now.” Dean’s voice holds all the strength and resolution of an alpha, but the his tone shifts to something sweeter, “You’re so slick, Cas. I know you’re a virgin. I know you’ve never taken a knot before. It’s in your blood, you want a knot inside you so bad. Don’t hold yourself back. You’re so fucking beautiful; pretty tits all swollen for me, cock hard, hole all wet. I’ll be so good to you, knot you good and breed you up and make you come. You’re mine. My soft, sweet omega.

“I don’t care if you don’t feel anything for me. But this is more intense than anything I’ve ever felt, and I can’t stop. This can be a one night stand, and we can go back to being friends. I need you tonight, but I’m not gonna take you unless you want it.” Dean pulls back and looks him in the eye, “Say yes, Cas.”

Castiel stares at him, marvelling at the control of the alpha to have not knotted him in his sleep earlier, or thrown him down on the bed. While Dean always was the last to break under pressure, he didn’t expect that to remain true when hormones kicked in. It reminds him that this is Dean. His Dean. He’s been wanting this for so long, and he shouldn’t be so scared now that it’s  actually happening.

Castiel moves past Dean, climbing onto the bed. Heart pounding, he gets on all fours and presents. It’s traditional position for inviting a mate, and alphas, over the centuries, have been evolved and conditioned into thinking it as such. The movement drives Dean wild.

He gets on the bed instantly, putting his body up on top of Castiel’s. Cas lets out a low, needy whine as Dean humps him in a frenzy. His clothes are still fully on, a stark opposition to Castiel’s nudity. Castiel screams the alphas name, desparate to have him inside him. Dean shoves his pants down just far enough to get his thick, throbbing cock out.

“Now, now, now, Dean, _please_ ,” Castiel moans against the bed.

“Shh, little omega, I’ll give you what you need,” Dean croons.

Dean pushes the head of his cock in, excruciatingly slow. He gives a series of short, shallow thrusts, opening Castiel’s slicked hole wider. “Mine,” he growls, “My hole, my omega, my Cas.”

He gives a deep thrust, pushing his entire length in. Both men moan at the sensation. Dean gives a growl and starts thrusting, hard and fast. Castiel is on edge but in paradise, getting fucked by his alpha. He moves his hips back in time with Dean, getting him in deeper. He can feel the beginning of a bulge forming in Dean’s cock, stretching Castiel. When Dean reaches under to start tugging at Castiel’s cock again, it sets him on fire. Castiel gives a weak whine, and his arms give out on him. Dean takes the opportunity and grips Castiel by the hair with his other hand, shoving his face into the mattress. Castiel rolls his hips in between Dean’s rough fucking and his stroking hand.

“Dean I’m-” Castiel tries to shout before he comes all over Dean’s hand; muscles inside him rippling and pulling with the force of his orgasm. His body is still as it rips through him, better than he’s ever had it before. Dean starts fucking him harder, with a new frenzy about it. He bites at Castiel’s earlobe before growling dirty words into his ear.

“God, you were fucking made for this, weren’t you. Feel so nice stretched around my knot, can you feel it baby? You came so good, your pretty little pussy came too. Your cunt is working so hard to milk me, isn’t it babe? How could a little slut like you ever survive this long without getting fucked. I’ll take care of you, Cas. Pretty omegas need a nice strong alpha, I'll fuck you every single night if you need it. And I can tell you need it, babe.”

Castiel lies and takes him, in a post-orgasmic bliss. Dean’s rhythm grows frantic and uneven. He mouths and nips at the skin of Castiel’s shoulder, testing the ground. Castiel fights the fog over his mind, trying to protest. He can feel the knot getting larger inside him as Dean gets closer to coming. Dean bites at him,not enough to draw blood, but enough to rip him out of his haze. Cas starts to panic. Dean could _not_ mate him now, in the middle of his very first rut. 

"Dean, no."

"Don't speak, angel." Dean groans, giving no indication that he understood Castiel or his meaning, "You've got such a pretty, tight hole for me. Gonna fuck it, and knot it, and breed you up nice and fat. My omega, my breeder. Gonna fuck your hole until you're sore and swollen. And those little pink tits of yours? They're gonna get bigger and round and start dripping out milk for our pups, and I'm gonna suck them til you come from that alone. Lick your beautiful, wet hole until you can't say a damn thing but my name, over and over again."

Castiel's hole leaks with slick from the statement alone. He's scared of it, but his body can't get enough of the idea of being fucked and bred. Dean takes his arousal as a cue, and sinks his teeth into Castiel's shoulder, drawing blood and claiming him as mate.

Castiel screams, and Dean comes inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pants and moan as his seed fills Castiel. His hands grab up and down the omega’s body; his shoulders, his breasts, his cock, his legs. When his orgasm is finished, the two fall sideways, spooning on the bed, still held together by Dean’s knot. Dean’s breathing slows, and his body stills. He shifts a small amount, and then lets out a small gasp.

“No.” He murmurs in disbelief, and places a hand flat on Castiel’s back, “I didn’t - I.”

“Dean.”

“No, no, no,” Dean pushes against Castiel and tries roughly to pull away. Castiel screams as the knot tugs inside of him. He whimpers, trying to recover from the strange pain.

“Stop fucking moving!” Castiel raises his tone as Dean still attempts to yank away from what he’s done, “If you try and pull out again, I’ll cut your knot off, okay Dean?”

Dean freezes and moves back against Cas’ side. He rests his head against the omega’s spine and makes low, sad sounds. “I’m sorry Cas.”

“It’s fine, just realize you’ve knotted us together. Your options are waiting for it to go down, or tearing me apart. Go for the first one.”

“No, Cas. Not for that.  I mean, yeah, sorry for that but,” Dean takes a deep breath, “You didn’t want this, did you?”

“Dean-”

“Don’t try to make me feel better. I just... I’ve been wanting you for a long time, and somewhere in my mind, I thought once I was an alpha, we’d be together. I wasn’t even prepared for how you’d smell, or how it’d feel. So there’s my fucking stupid moment of opening up. It doesn’t excuse anything I just did to you, but I just wanted you to know. Once my knot goes down, I’ll go home, I won’t bother you again. If you need it,” Dean thumbs at the fresh bite mark on Castiel’s shoulder, “I’ll pay to get this removed.”

“Dean, you’re a kind and good man, but you’re an idiot,” Cas turns his head and presses a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, surprising the alpha.

Dean opens his mouth to respond, but is stopped as his body spasms and another wave of his come fills Castiel. Cas moans, rocking back against the sensation. Dean growls and starts mimicking him, humping into the omega. Castiel pulls their faces closer again into a deeper kiss. The orgasm passes, but Dean continues to kiss back with passion and ferocity, before pulling back to stare at Castiel in wonder.

“You don’t hate me?”

Castiel shakes his head, “I wish it wouldn’t have been your first heat. I wish there was more time to figure this out before you knotted me. We were both confused, and I was scared of you hurting me, or only wanting to fuck and not caring that it was me. But no, Dean, I’m not mad. I’ve been wanting this for a while too.”

Dean sucks on his earlobe, drawing out a pleasured noise from Cas. He mutters in his lovers ear, “Nearly every night since you presented, I’d run my hands up and down my cock, looking for any sign of a knot. I wanted so bad to be your alpha. I was worried someone else would claim you before I even had the chance.”

Castiel grins, “Once you couldn’t find a knot, then what would you do?”

“Fuck my hand and pretend it was your hole.”

“Dean,” Castiel moans, slick coating Dean’s knot. Dean’s body responds, letting out more come, making both men moan.Dean’s hands cup around Castiel’s breasts, rubbing at the small nubs and kissing Cas’ neck.

After the moment’s past, Deans ministrations continue, but Cas manages to mumble out, “I thought unpresented had low sex drives.”

“Urban legend. It’s just that no one wants to fuck an unpresented. It’s like how people say omegas will bend and spread for their alpha the moment he’s rutting. You managed to hold out pretty long.”

“That’s only true for mates, Dean.”

“Yeah.”

They both lie there for a moment, wanting a moment of peace before addressing it. Dean pulls his lips away from Castiel’s neck, but continues stroking up and down his stomach and around his nipples. Castiel closes his eyes, wishing this wasn’t an issue. Finally, Dean brings a hand to rest against the mating claim on Castiel’s neck.

“You don’t want this, do you?” Dean mutters against his skin, shame in his voice.

Castiel sighs, “I’m only eighteen, Dean.”

“I’ll still pay you to get it off if you need, we can go whenever you want. Gabe doesn’t even have to know.”

“Dean,” Castiel places his hand over Dean’s, “I’m not ready to be mated. You’re my best friend and I’ve been in love with you for a while, but I don’t know yet. We don’t have to get it removed, I’m not even sure I want to. But I’m not your mate. That doesn’t mean I don’t want you, I’m just... not ready.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“I think I’m gonna court you, like a real alpha.”

“Dean, you hate all that sappy omega bullshit.”

“Yeah, but you love it. I want to. And it’s going to happen, even if you say you don’t want it.”

“What will you do for me?”

“Take you out nice places, even if it’s just a park or something, I know you love nature and shit. Buy you nice things,-” “With what money, alpha?” “-Steal you nice things. Write stupid, sappy letters and put them in your locker. Keep my grades good to make you happy. Get a job so I can get us our own apartment. I’ll do everything, Cas.”

“And what if I still won’t say I’ll mate you?” Castiel teases. He then lets out a whimper as Dean comes again. Dean grips him hard and breathes heavily against him. Castiel nearly feels bad for the exhaustion alphas must go through while knotting an omega. But he figures the pleasure that shoots jolts them every time has to balance out. Castiel finds himself leaking slick every time Dean comes inside him. Dean grins against his skin and resumes their conversation.

“Then I’ll call you a tease and keep being your friend.”

“Who said anything about friends?” Castiel grinds his body harder up against Deans to emphasise, “You think I’ll be able to get through my heats alone, knowing I could have this?”

“Friends with benefits? I’m really not that much of a whore, Cas.”

“And I’m not that much of a tease,” Castiel takes a more serious tone, “I just need time to get to know you as an alpha.” Dean presses a gentle kiss against the mating bite, Castiel laughs and continues, “If you don’t mind, I think I’ll keep this covered up until then. Gabriel has a... strange sense of justice. He’s not overly possessive for a beta, but he’s not going to be happy to find out I’m technically mated.”

“Cas, you have to stay at my house some nights because he throws orgies.”

“Strange sense of justice. Besides, having sex and being mated are two entirely different things. Especially for an omega. And if he found out how badly you wanted to, what was it, ‘breed me up and lick the milk from my tits’?-”

“You’re going to hold that against me? I was rutting I-”

Dean’s cut off as he comes again, harder than the last few times. He slots his teeth back in line with the mark on Cas’ shoulder, and growls and whines against it, deepening the mark unintentionally. He grabs and rubs at Castiel’s cock, which has begun to grow hard again as he’s pumped fuller and fuller with Dean’s come. Dean’s hips snap against his lover, fucking further into him, then finally finishing with a low whine.

“My, uh, my knot’s down now, Cas. I’m gonna pull out if thats okay.”

Castiel nods, groaning at the empty feeling he gets as Dean removes his flaccid cock. Dean gasps and moves his body fully away from Cas’. The omega hates the loss of contact, as cool air hits his nude body.

Dean stands and shucks off the rest of his clothing, “Damn,” he laughs, “These jeans are ruined.”

Castiel looks over his shoulder at Dean. His skin is tanned, but littered with scrapes and scars. Burn marks from the night of his mother’s death marr his arms and legs; something Castiel has rarely seen. Dean shoots him a nearly apologetic smile, and Castiel beams back at him in adoration.

Dean puts one knee on the bed, leaning over to Cas. He massages at his ass before pushing two fingers into his hole, drawing a moan from the omega. Dean thrusts his fingers a few times, “Jesus, Cas, you’re leaking with come.”

He pulls his fingers out and holds them up to Castiel to prove his point. Castiel lets out a weak moan and starts sucking on Dean’s fingers, tasting the alpha’s come. Dean lets out a soft gasp, and Cas bobs his head.

“I’m gonna,” Dean takes a deep breath, “I’m gonna start up a shower. We need to clean up. Come in as soon as you feel ready to move. Or tell me if you need help or something.”

“Dean,” Castiel whines, stretching, “I’m much too tired to move.”

Dean strokes Cas’ arm and gives him a wolfish grin, “If you get in the shower, I’ll lick my come out of you while you play with your tits.”

Castiel blushes, “You have an absolutely filthy mind.”

“But you love it.”

With Dean’s help, Castiel stands and pulls his alpha into a kiss. It’s not as deep as the ones shared earlier, but keeps the same level of passion on both sides. Dean pulls away, still thumbing Castiel’s cheek, “Well come on, Cas. Don’t I always keep my promises? Let’s go.”

Castiel squeezes at Dean’s hand, taking in the moment, before following him out the bedroom door.


End file.
